guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monk elite skill locations
This page gives the locations of elite skills for the Monk at a glance. There are 35 elite Monk skills. Divine Favor (Factions) * Ssuns, Blessed of Dwayna (Archipelagos) (Factions) *Mungri Magicbox (Ferndale) (Nightfall) *Josinq the Whisperer (Resplendent Makuun) (Prophecies) *Marnta Doomspeaker (Snake Dance) (Nightfall) *Ajamahn, Servant of the Sands (Crystal Overlook) (Core) *Prophecies **Raptorhawk (Snake Dance) *Factions **Bound Karei (Tahnnakai Temple (mission)) **Untouched Ancient Ky (Raisu Palace (mission), Raisu Palace (explorable)) *Nightfall **General Nimtak (Dzagonur Bastion (mission)) **Priest Zein Zuu (Nundu Bay (mission)) **Zadukar the Blessed (Joko's Domain, during A Deal's a Deal) **Topo the Protector (Depths of Madness) **Preceptor Zunark (Vehjin Mines, during To the Rescue) (Prophecies) *Ipillo Wupwup (Witman's Folly) *Kaia Wupwup (Spearhead Peak, Talus Chute) (Factions) *Factions **Hukhrah Earthslove (Mount Qinkai) *Eye of the North **Kaykitt Hidemender (Verdant Cascades) Healing Prayers (Nightfall) *Chiossen, Soothing Breeze (Turai's Procession) (Nightfall) *Bringer of Deceit (Domain of Pain) (Factions) *The Scar Eater (The Eternal Grove (explorable)) *Incetol, Devout of Depths (Rhea's Crater) (Prophecies) * Rull Browbeater (Perdition Rock) (Factions) *Factions **KaySey Stormray (Archipelagos) *Eye of the North **Elmohr Snowmender (during the quest Blood Washes Blood) (Nightfall) *Chidehkir, Light of the Blind (Marga Coast) *Kehmak the Tranquil (Moddok Crevice (mission)) (Core) *Core **Priest of Menzies (Fissure of Woe) *Prophecies **Dassk Arossyss (Dunes of Despair) **Josso Essher (Thirsty River) **Wissper Inssani (Elona Reach) *Factions **Ziinfaun Lifeforce (Xaquang Skyway) *Nightfall **Hahan, Faithful Protector (Garden of Seborhin) *Eye of the North **Flannuss Broadwing (Arbor Bay) Protection Prayers (Factions) *Jayne Forestlight (The Eternal Grove (explorable)) *Miella Lightwing (Silent Surf) (Prophecies) *Pravus Obsideo (Perdition Rock) (Prophecies) *Demetrios the Enduring (Thunderhead Keep) *Mursaat Monk (Ice Floe) *Coventina the Matron (Ring of Fire) *Willa the Unpleasant (Abaddon's Mouth) (Nightfall) *Amiresh the Pious (The Alkali Pan) (Prophecies) *Quickroot (Lornar's Pass) *Esnhal Hardwood (Frozen Forest) (Factions) *Factions **Seaguard Gita (Boreas Seabed (mission)) **Monk's Construct (Sunjiang District (mission), Sunjiang District (explorable)) *Eye of the North **Chaelse Flameshielder (Grothmar Wardowns, after Warband of Brothers) (Prophecies) *Kepkhet Marrowfeast (Prophet's Path) *Mesqul Ironhealer (Frozen Forest) *Wroth Yakslapper (Grenth's Footprint) *Gulnar Irontoe (Sorrow's Furnace) *Brohn Stoneheart (Sorrow's Furnace) *Darda Goldenchief (Ice Caves of Sorrow) *Lokar Icemender (Iron Mines of Moladune) *Bolis Hillshaker (Thunderhead Keep) (Prophecies) *Spindle Agonyvein (Abaddon's Mouth (mission)) (Prophecies) *Grun Galesurge (Ring of Fire) (Core) *Prophecies **Facet of Light (The Dragon's Lair) *Factions **Ennsa Stoneweaver (Altrumm Ruins (mission)) **Meril Stoneweaver (Arborstone (explorable)) *Nightfall **Banor Greenbranch (Holdings of Chokhin) *Eye of the North **Horai Wingshielder (Dalada Uplands) **Facet of Existence (Riven Earth, during The Cipher of Dwayna) (Nightfall) *Taskmaster Sadi-Belai (Kodonur Crossroads (mission)) *Commander Sadi-Belai (Forum Highlands) Smiting Prayers (Nightfall) *Riseh the Harmless (Bahdok Caverns) *Captain Shehnahr (Cliffs of Dohjok, during A Land of Heroes) (Nightfall) *Flame of Fervor (Domain of Fear) (Factions) *Factions **The Afflicted Miju (The Undercity, Vizunah Square (mission)) **The Afflicted Cho (Dragon's Throat) **The Afflicted Jingme (Unwaking Waters (mission)) *Eye of the North **Gorlos Skinflayer (Heart of the Shiverpeaks) (Prophecies) *Myd Springclaw (Mineral Springs) (Core) *Prophecies **Fawl Driftstalker (Snake Dance) **Frostbite (Ice Floe/Talus Chute) **Balt Duskstrider (Iron Mines of Moladune) *Factions **Kaijun Don (Nahpui Quarter) **Scourgewind, Elder Guardian (Silent Surf) *Nightfall **Hamlen the Fallen (The Ruptured Heart) **Rukkassa (Nightfallen Jahai, during Invasion From Within) (Factions) *Shen, the Magistrate (Wajjun Bazaar) *Quufu (Wajjun Bazaar, during Straight to the Top) No Attribute (Factions) *Byzzr Wingmender (Melandru's Hope) (Core) *Prophecies: **Dwayna's Cursed (Perdition Rock) *Factions: **Am Fah Leader ( The Undercity, during Capturing the Orrian Tome) **Rien, the Martyr (Shenzun Tunnels) *Nightfall: **Dunshek the Purifier (The Shattered Ravines) (Nightfall) *Commander Noss (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) Category:Elite skill location quick references Category:Monk quick references